


Keep Away the Cold

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Disney [2]
Category: Brave (2012), Disney Animated Fandoms, Sleeping Beauty (1959)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Fluff, Huddling For Warmth, Snow and Ice, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 18:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2035686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’ll share with you,” Merida said with a wink, unravelling part of her matching green scarf and holding one end out for Aurora.  “I’ll keep you warm, don’t you worry.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Away the Cold

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Aurora/Merida - snow.

“Don’t forget your mittens,” Aurora called out into the snowy garden, voice high and merry even as she chided Merida.  “Your fingers will freeze off and then how will you shoot a bow?”

“You sound like my mum,” Merida groaned, rushing back to the cottage to retrieve the green wool mittens Aurora made for her during the autumn months.  “Aren’t you going to come out into the snow, _mo chroí?”_

“I don’t think so,” Aurora said demurely, staying inside the warm confines of the cottage.  “I was always kept indoors during the winter as a young girl.”

“I’ll share with you,” Merida said with a wink, unravelling part of her matching green scarf and holding one end out for Aurora.  “I’ll keep you warm, don’t you worry.”

“Alright,” Aurora said, smiling to show her dimples.  She pulled on her boots and coat before heading out into the chill, nuzzling into Merida’s warm arms. 

“See?  Nice and snug,” Merida said proudly, kissing Aurora on the cheek.  “Now, off we go—“

Both women had not anticipated the difficulties of walking while sharing a scarf, and they stumbled into a snow bank, booted feet flying in the air.

“Goodness, how am I pulled into these situations?” Aurora rolled over, rolling Merida at the same time so she was beneath Aurora on her back in the snow, her red hair already matted with ice.

“I think the scarf had something to do with it,” Merida teased, and leaned up for a cold, sweet kiss.


End file.
